


Quiet

by spaceislife



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceislife/pseuds/spaceislife





	Quiet

It’s four o’clock in the morning when it happens again. The quiet. The overwhelming lack of sound. It should be there, god it should, but it's not. He’s in bed with Frank after a long night of fighting when it hits him. It’s like getting shot in the head again, the sudden lack of sound is like getting hit by a train. What makes him panic the most though, it’s not his sudden vulnerability (god someone could just walk in and he wouldn’t even know), but it's the fact that he can’t hear Frank’s heartbeat anymore. He sits up in a panic, shocking Frank awake as well, he thinks. Lunging towards the other side of the bed, he starts groping at Frank, trying to hold him or his sanity he isn’t sure, just trying to get a hold of something. He feels someone grabbing at his arms and he’s sure that Frank is trying to say something, but he can't hear it, can’t hear anything. He’s babbling, he’s sure, about the nothing that he can hear, about the everything he can’t, about how he’s so damn scared. He’s hyperventilating. He knows he needs to calm down, but he can’t, he can’t breathe, he can’t hear, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t! Frank puts his hand on his chest. He can feel Frank’s heartbeat thrumming beneath his fingers and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. As Frank pulls him closer, he can feel Frank's vocal cords moving and he knows, for the first time in a while, that he’s going to be ok.


End file.
